


hinabol nila ang bagyo

by sisinala



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: trigger warning: reference to suicide
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisinala/pseuds/sisinala
Summary: hindi umuwing buo si Angelito





	hinabol nila ang bagyo

                Lumipad ang uwak mula sa kinakapitan nitong sanga. Kanina pa ito nakadapo sa puno ng balete, minamata ang tanim na kamatis sa kanilang bakuran. Ang mga uwak ay madalas itim, ngunit sa liwanag ng araw ay parang mas kayumanggi ang kulay nito. Bumaba ito’t dumapo ng malapit sa kanilang pananim, at nagsimulang tukain ang mga namumulang mga prutas.

                Pinanood lamang ni Angelito ang uwak habang inuubos nito ang mga bungang pinaghirapan ng kanilang inang iligtas sa mga dapurak. Nahulog sa lupa ang kamatis na tinutuka nito at patuloy itong kumain. Mainit ang simoy ng hangin, mahalumigmig at walang hangin mula sa kaniyang kinauupuan. Nagsisimula ng mangati ang mga sugat niyang naka-benda pa rin hanggang ngayon at mabagal ang kanilang paghilom. Ilang beses na rin siyang nahuli ng kanyang ina na ginagalaw ang kanyang mga benda, tila parang ritwal na nga ang pagsesermon nito sa kanya.

_Paano iyan gagaling, Angelito, kung bawat gabi tinutuklap mo?_

                Hindi na gagaling ang aking mga sugat, Inay—nais niya sanang sabihin, ngunit hindi lumalabas ang mga salita. Ilang linggo na rin ang nakalipas noong huli niyang narinig ang kaniyang sariling boses, sa ibang paraan bukod sa sarili niyang mga sigaw. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit, ngunit parang ‘pag siya’y nagsalita ay mababasag ang katahimikang iginapang niya upang makamit. Dito payapa, dito tahimik, dito ay ligtas.

_Nagsesentimiyento ka nanaman ba, Anghel? Kailan mo ba kakausapin si Inay?’_

                Nagsimula ang mga boses dalawang linggo matapos siyang makauwi, karay karay ng kanyang mga kapitbahay matapos siyang ihagis mula sa isang kabayo. Siguro’y naawa na rin ang mga del Pilar sa kanya’t naisip pa nilang siya’y iuwi. _Heneral na siya ngayon, Anghel. Hindi na siya si Goyong. Hindi na iyan si Julian._ Hindi halos naintindihan ang mga salita dahil nagdurugo noon ang bibig ng kanyang Kuya Manuel.

                Ginawa na ni Angelito ang lahat. Tinakpan niya na ang kanyang mga tainga, nagbalumbon na siya sa kumot, sumigaw na siya ng _tama na!_ ng paulit-ulit. Ngunit hindi siya iniiwan ng mga multo, ng mga anino. _Kuya, tama na._

                “Wala na rin ang Kuya Jose mo, Angelito. Ano na ang ating gagawin, anak? Sagutin mo naman ako, parang awa mo na” At sa kanyang unahan, lumuhod ang pinakamatapang na babaeng kilala niya. Ah, wala na rin pala si Kuya. Tumulo ang mga luha ngunit wala pa rin siyang nararamdaman. Siguro nagiging malungkot na para sa kanyan ang kanyang mga mata. Humigpit ang hawak ng kanyang ina sa kanyang pantalon, lumakas ang pagiyak nito.

                “Pasensya na po, inay” Basag ang kanyang boses. Tuyo. Ilang araw na ba noong siya’y dumating dito? Ipinatong niya ang kanyang kamay sa ulo ng kanyang ina. Nawawala na ang pagkaitim ng buhok nito sa mga ugat. Ito ba ang kinahihinatnan ng mga taong naiwan?

                Niyakap siya nito.

                “Anghel. Anghel, anak. Wala na ang mga Kuya mo”

                “Pasensya na po, inay” Inay, pasensya na’t ako ang umuwi. Pasensya na hindi ako si Kuya. Kung sila siguro ang binigyan ng pagkakataon ay hihilahin ka nila mula sa sahig, yayakapin. Ngunit ang umuwi lamang ay ang iyong Angelito. At hindi siya umuwi ng buo.

                Mula noong araw na iyon ay nagsimulang tumayo si Angelito mula sa kanyang katre. Sinubukan niyang tumulong sa bahay. Sinimulan niyang subukang ayusin ang kanyang buhay. Naglalaba, nagtutupi ng damit, naghuhugas ng pinggan, nagluluto. Minsan nga ay lumalabas pa siya ng bahay at iniinda ang tingin ng mga kapitbahay para lang madiligan ang mga halaman. Ngunit sa gabi, kapag ang tunog na lamang ay ang huni ng mga kuliglig, nagsisimula siyang basagin ng kanyang mga bangungot.

 _“Hindi tayo susuko sa mga sundalo ni Goyo”_ Noong gabing iyon sa kweba ay naisip nii Anghel na napakalalim ng paniniwala ng kanyang Kuya Manuel sa mga prinsipyo nito. _Maaaring ikamatay nila ang kanilang mga ipinaglalaban, Anghel. Hanapin mo sila bago sila mahanap ng mga sundalo ni Goyo,_ sabi ng kanilang ina noong umagang iyon.

                _“Samahan mo muna si Joven”_ Isang utos. Isang pamamaalam. Nais niya sanang sabihin na kailangan silang iuwi ni Anghel, para man lang makita sila ng kanilang ina, ngunit alam niyang doon sila unang hahanapin. May maliit na boses sa kanyang tainga na nagsabing, _hindi na kayo uuwi._

Alam niya ang nakataya sa kanilang pag-alis sa kwebang ito. Mga Kuya, ito na ba ang huli nating pagkikita?

                Hingang malalim, Anghel. Hingang malalim kahit na nakatutok sayo ang baril ni Koronel Julian del Pilar— _Kuya ang itawag mo sa kanya, Anghel. Mas matanda siya sa iyo._ Si Julian na kalaro pa nila dati sa ilog, masyadong nakatutok ang mga mata kay Goyong para mapansin ang iba. Masyado itong strikto sa rebeldeng kapatid. Hindi ito Kuya, di tulad ng kanyang Kuya Manuel na ginagawa ang lahat dahil mahal sila nito. Hindi, si Julian del Pilar ay hindi isang Kuya. Siguro maihahalintulad ito sa isang gobernantang kadugo. Naroon ang mga matang nanlilisik, nagaabang ng mali. Naroon ang malamig na boses, ang mabilis na mag-init na ulo. Hindi nito sinasaktan si Goyong, ngunit naroon sa mga mata ni Goyong ang paghiling na sana saktan na lang siya nito.

                _Masakit siya manapak, Kuya Goyong._ Nalasahan niya ang dugo sa gilid ng kanyang bibig at napaluhod siya sa lakas. Hindi na ito si Kuya Julian.

                Minsan kapag tahimik, naiisip niya kung paanong nakauwi sa kanila si Julian matapos mamatay ang kapatid nito. Dinala siya ng kanyang pag-uusisa sa harap nito sa palengke. Ilang araw niya rin ito pinag-isipan. _Paano ho ba sila binabaon sa limot, Kuya Julian?_

                “Anghelito?” At nahulog nito ang hawak, at lumuhod ito sa harap niya. _Bakit ba sila luhod ng luhod?_

                “Anghelito, patawarin mo ako” Ah, hindi niya rin pala alam. Inalis niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa mahigpit na hawak nito at nagsimula siyang maglakad pauwi. Nalimutan niya rin bilhin ang mga manggang ibinilin sa kanya.

                _“Anghelito, narinig mo ba kung nasaan ang Kuya Jose mo?”_ Parang hindi napapansin ni Kuya Manuel ang dugo sa kanyang mukha. Itinali siya sa tabi nito para siguro palambutin ito. Ngunit matagal nang malambot ang puso ni Kuya Manuel, kaya nga kinaya nitong mahalin ang bayan. Itong sinumpang bayang ito.

                _“Hindi ko alam, Kuya”_ Wala na siya, Kuya, wala na rin siya. Hanggang kailan mo ba ako tatanungin?

                _“Anghelito, pakisabi kay Inay na mahal na mahal namin siya. Pasensya na kamo na hindi na kami makakauwi”_ Desidido na ito sa kanyang sakripisyo. Sana lamang at hindi si Anghel ang pinili niyang huling mensahero. Sana lamang at itong Kuya Manuel na ito ang laging bumibisita sa kanya. Ngunit hindi.

                _“Tahol Goyo, tahol!”_

                Minsan ay nagigising maging ang kapitbahay sa gitna ng gabi. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya natatakot. Siguro’y wala ng mas nakakasindak pa sa isang taong desidido ng mamatay, desidido ng hatakin sila lahat sa impiyerno. _Kuya bakit pati ako?_

                Bakit kayo naglalakad sa gitna ng gabi? Bakit hindi ninyo hinuhubad ang mga bota niyo? Hindi niyo ba alam na magigising niyo si Inay? Hindi niyo ba alam na hindi niyo ako pinapatulog? Kuya Jose bakit kailangan pang ang multo mo’y may tama rin? Hindi na ba kayo naaawa sakin? Hindi ba’t ako’y inyong kapatid?

                Nagsimula noong siyang makabasag ng pinggan. Pinagalitan siya ni Kuya Manuel at hinagis niya ang pinggan sa mukha nito. _Angelito ano ang ginagawa mo?_

                Naging mas marami ang mga bangungot at minsan ay hindi na siya nagigising. Tumutulong parang dugo ang mga panaginip sa totoong buhay. Nakaluhod sa sulok ang isang lalaking sugatan.

                Sino ba ang lalaking nakaluhod na ito? Kilala ko ba siya?

                May isang lalaking may tama ng baril. Sino na nga ba siya?

                _Anghelito, kausapin mo naman ako!_

                Sino nga ba ang babaeng ito? Nasaan na nga siya?

                Bakit siya nakatali sa kanyang kama.

                _Angelito,_ may isang lalaking nakaupo sa kanyang tabi, hinahawi ang kanyang buhok. Sino na nga siya?

                _Angelito, si Kuya Manuel mo ito. Pasensya na at ngayon lang ako nakarating_

“Kuya, hinihintay ka na ni Inay. Nabati mo na ba siya?”

                _Hindi pa, ikaw ang inuna namin, Angelito._

                “Kuya Jose!”

                _Pasensya ka na, Angelito. Kung hindi dahil sa amin ay hindi ka magkakaganito._ Patuloy ang paghawi ni Kuya Manuel sa kanyang buhok.

                “Kuya, bakit ako nakagapos?” Tinanggal nila ang kanyang pagkakatali. Kanina pa siya nangangalay, hindi niya pa rin naigalaw ang kanyang mga kamay.

                _Angelito, kami’y humahanga sa iyong tapang. Ngunit kailangan mo na kaming bitawan. Hindi na nakabubuti sayo ang maalala kami._

                “Bakit, Kuya?”

                _Ang mga sugat na tinutuklap ay hindi naghihilom. Ika’y nagkakaimpeksiyon. Masyadong malalim ang aming iniwang pasakit sa iyo. Kailangan mong tanggapin na kami’y hindi na babalik, Anghel._ Mahina ang boses ni Kuya Manuel, isang sundalo sa gyerang natalo.

                “Hindi pwede, Kuya. Ayoko. Dapat sinama niyo na lang ako. Hindi ko kaya, mga kuya”

                _Hindi ka samin pwedeng sumama, Anghel. Palayain mo na ang iyong sarili._ Malungkot ang ngiti ni Kuya Jose. _Wag mo nang habulin ang aming mga anino._

                “Paano?”

                Ngunit wala na sila para sumagot. Nagsasalita nanaman siya mag-isa.

...

                _Wag, Angelito. Isipin mo si Inay. Paano mo siya iiwan?_

“Kayo nga kinaya niyo eh, ako rin, Kuya” Hindi nawawala ang higpit ng hawak niya sa kutsilyo. Hinawakan ni Kuya Manuel ang kanyang kamay. Niyakap siya ni Kuya Jose.

                _Angelito, pasensya ka na,_ sabi ni Kuya Jose. Pero mga multo lang sila. Wala silang magagawa

                “Wag niyong sabihin iyan! Hindi niyo pinagsisisihan ang mga ginawa niyo!”

                _Para sayo, Angelito, oo. Pinagsisisihan naming naiwan ka namin ng ganoon._

“Hindi ko na kaya mga Kuya. Kahit pumikit ako, nakikita ko lahat. Ayoko na. Isama niyo na ko”

                _Angelito, hindi namin pwedeng gawin yun. Di ba pinagsumpa ka namin na aalagaan mo si Inay?_

                “Bakit ako? Bakit ako, mga Kuya? Bakit hindi na lang kayo umuwi?”

                _Pasensya ka na Angelito_

                “Wag niyo ng sabihin yan. Hindi ko naman tatanggapin”

                _E’ di hindi namin titigilan ang pagsasabi sa iyo._

                “Mga Kuya, tama na—“

                _Hindi kami maibabalik ng mga luha mo, Angelito. Wag mo ng sayangin yan samin. Kailangan mo rin yan para sa iyong sarili. Iba naman ang iyakan mo._

                “Wala na ho akong maramdaman”

                _Ayos lang yan, hindi naman kailangan laging pasan mo ang mundo. Ayos lang ang malungkot, ayos lang na maramdaman mo ang sakit. Basta hindi ka magpapalunod. Hindi ba sinusubukan mo rin namang lumangoy, Angelito? Malakas ka. Mas malakas pa sa amin. Alam mo yan. Tanggapin mo yan. Ayos ba?_ Malungkot pa rin ang ngiti ni Kuya Jose. Lahat na sila’y umiiyak.

                _Bitawan mo na yan, Angelito_

                “Opo”

                _Magpahinga ka na muna, Anghel. Bitawan mo na rin kami_

                “Kuya—“ May kakaibang lungkot sa mga mata nila. Pamamaalam? Siguro.

                “Opo”

                _Maganda ang gabi, Anghel. Managinip ka sana nang mabuti._


End file.
